marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 600
Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * ** ** * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** Midtown ******* ******* ******** ***** ****** ***** ****** ****** ******* Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle2 = Amazing Spider-Man Covers You'll Never See! #1 | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler2_1 = Mike McKone | Inker2_1 = Andy Lanning | Colourist2_1 = Morry Hollowell | Letterer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor2_1 = Stephen Wacker | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Identity Crisis | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Marcos Martin | Inker3_1 = Marcos Martin | Colourist3_1 = Javier Rodriguez | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Thomas Brennan | Editor3_2 = Stephen Wacker | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters * * * * * * Dr. Gray Madder's students * * * Bart and Homer Simpsons | StoryTitle4 = Amazing Spider-Man Covers You'll Never See! #2 | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Ed Brubaker | Penciler4_1 = Mike McKone | Inker4_1 = Andy Lanning | Colourist4_1 = Andres Mossa | Letterer4_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor4_1 = Stephen Wacker | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = My Brother's Son | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler5_1 = Colleen Doran | Inker5_1 = Colleen Doran | Colourist5_1 = Jose Villarrubia | Letterer5_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor5_1 = Thomas Brennan | Editor5_2 = Stephen Wacker | Editor5_3 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * * Locations: * | StoryTitle6 = Amazing Spider-Man Covers You'll Never See! #3 | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Matt Fraction | Penciler6_1 = Mike McKone | Inker6_1 = Andy Lanning | Colourist6_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer6_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor6_1 = Stephen Wacker | Appearing6 = | StoryTitle7 = If I Was Spider-Man... | Synopsis7 = | Writer7_1 = Bob Gale | Penciler7_1 = Mario Alberti | Inker7_1 = Mario Alberti | Colourist7_1 = Mario Alberti | Letterer7_1 = Jared K. Fletcher | Editor7_1 = Thomas Brennan | Editor7_2 = Stephen Wacker | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Young boys at a park Antagonists * * * Other Characters * A young boy's parents | StoryTitle8 = The Blessing | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Marc Guggenheim | Penciler8_1 = Mitch Breitweiser | Inker8_1 = Mitch Breitweiser | Colourist8_1 = Elizabeth Breitweiser | Letterer8_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor8_1 = Thomas Brennan | Editor8_2 = Stephen Wacker | Editor8_3 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle9 = Fight at the Museum | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Zeb Wells | Penciler9_1 = Derec Donovan | Inker9_1 = Derec Donovan | Colourist9_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer9_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor9_1 = Thomas Brennan | Editor9_2 = Stephen Wacker | Editor9_3 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * Smithsonian Institute Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Amazing Spider-Man Covers You'll Never See! #4 | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler10_1 = Klaus Janson | Inker10_1 = Klaus Janson | Colourist10_1 = Andres Mossa | Letterer10_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor10_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing10 = | StoryTitle11 = Violent Visions | Synopsis11 = | Writer11_1 = Joe Kelly | Penciler11_1 = Max Fiumara | Inker11_1 = Max Fiumara | Colourist11_1 = Chris Chuckry | Letterer11_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor11_1 = Thomas Brennan | Editor11_2 = Stephen Wacker | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Others: * * * * * * | Notes = * This is the last story in the Marvel Index chronology for Spider-Man (2010). | Solicit = The greatest Marvel super hero of all celebrates his 600th issue with the biggest all-original issue of Amazing Spider-Man EVER! This one’s got it all! The return of Doctor Octopus, Daredevil, a wedding you never predicted, and the return of one of the most important people in Peter Parker’s life in a giant-sized lead story by Dan Slott and John Romita Jr. Doc’s back in town, but it’s only a prelude to darker days ahead as Spidey unknowingly prepares for a gauntlet he can’t even see coming. On top of all that, witness the return of one of Spider-man’s creators, Smilin’ Stan Lee (along with Masticatin’ Marcos Martin) as he presents a story of unbridled passion, drama and angst as Spidey reflects over his many, many years of adventures. But that ain’t all…as the rest of the Spidey Web-Heads bring you several short features showcasing some rarely explored aspects of both Spidey and Pete’s life, drawn by some of the greatest artists in comics. Plus, several other surprises and NO REPRINTS! 104 pages of goodness brought to you by some of the best creators that have ever worked on Spidey! | Trivia = During the Last Legs story, when Spider-Man saves a pedestrian from falling he says "Everybody Gets One." This quote is usually stated whenever he appears on Family Guy as a parody. | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=12365 }}